


Twisted Perfection

by julyislife



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finn Mikaelson Lives, Katherine Pierce Lives, Kol Mikaelson Lives, Legacies, Lemon, Lime, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Stefan Salvatore lives, The Originals - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyislife/pseuds/julyislife
Summary: Viviana Labonair is the daughter of deceased Crescent wolf, Remus Labonair and New Orleans witch, Arielle Hastings. For the first 10 years of her life, she grew up in the supernatural filled town of New Orleans, Louisiana. Her mother then made the decision of moving to the quaint town of Mystic Falls.Stefan and Damon Salvatore eventually arrive in Mystic Falls and it starts a wide stir of supernatural activity. What is to happen when the Mikaelson's arrive in town and find out that Viviana Labonair is the soulmate to ALL of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will mainly be flashbacks to when she met Henrik, Katherine, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Mikael. The next chapter will take place in the present and in the episode Bringing Out The Dead
> 
> P.S. Before Viviana or anyone actually finds out who Henrik is, he goes by the alias Henry Michaels. Also by the time Elijah appears Viviana knows Henrik's true identity.

It was the first day back to school. Viviana wished she was a senior instead of a junior so she could be done with school already. She was walking down the hallway to get to her locker when she suddenly bumped into someone. Viviana ended up falling to the floor.

Viviana had her eyes closed as she rubbed the side of her head and said "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. It was totally my fault."

"It wasn't you fault. It was partially mine too. Also it's ok, there was no harm." She heard a male voice say. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a boy about her age with brown hair and eyes. He was also holding his out to her.

She took his hand and smiled "Thanks for helping me up. And again I'm so sorry." She then proceeded to brush off her clothes in cause she got dirt on them.

"As I said, it's ok. It was an accident. By the way my names Henry, Henry Michaels." the boy said.

"My names Viviana, Viviana Labonair." They both then heard the bell ring "Well I need to get to class, see you around Henry." Viviana said, waving as she walked away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Henry," Viviana say when she see Henry. She then notices someone standing by him. To be specific, a female brunette, who she believed to be Elena "Hi Elena. Um Henry why are you with Elena? I've never seen you hang out with her before."

The girl Viviana thought was Elena frowned at that. "Viviana... this is Katherine Pierce not Elena Gilbert." I then take a closer look at her and realizes Henry's right. Elena has straight brown hair and doe eyes. This doppelgänger has wavy and slightly dark brown hair. Plus she didn't have doe eyes like Elena does.

"Well I've heard about Katherine but never actually met her. So I honestly didn't know." Viviana told Henry, her face flustered from embarrassment. "Also why are you with her anyway? That I'm very confused about."

"She's my girlfriend." Henry said simply, with a smile on my face.

"Interesting. Also it was nice to finally meet you in person Katherine." Viviana said before walking off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katherine are you alright,? Henrik is worried about you. We need to find a way to get you out of the tomb." I said running up to Katherine who was standing at the entrance of the tomb.

"I kinda figured he was worried. Please tell him we'll figure it out soon. I will get out of this tomb if it's the last thing I do." Katherine said with determination.

I hold out my arm in front of Katherine and say "Drink Katherine. You're probably hungry and Henrik and me wouldn't want you to desiccate." She look hesitate at first but bit into my arm and drank. Being around 500 years old, Katherine knew how to control her bloodlust.

After a minute or so she pulled away. "Thanks Vi." Katherine said with a small smile while wiping the blood from her lips. After that she made me drink a bit of her blood to heal the bite.

After that was all done I walk over to the wall and leaned against it, bored and having nothing better to do at the time. After a few minutes I heard the door open but I didn't see who it was. I was to engulfed in my own thoughts.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Katherine say "Elijah." My head turn to face Katherine and I say a man that looked like he was in his early twenties with brown hair and eyes. That must be Elijah.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah said. Once Elijah had spoken, I felt a shiver go up my spine. That voice. After hearing his voice, I looked him up and down, wanting to get a good idea of what he looked like.

I must have been looking at him for quite some time because when I snapped out of it, Stefan was gone and Elijah was right in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked with a sense of confidence and confusion.

"And who might you be?" Elijah asked me with an intrigued look on his face.

"Viviana. You must be the Elijah Mikaelson I've heard so much about from my cousin Elena and Katherine." I said, making eye contact with him. 

"Well if you'll excuse me, I got to go. I have some things I have to do." I said before walking past him and mouthing to Katherine that I would come back later.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhhhh... My head hurts." Viviana said, putting her hand to my forehead as she woke up from sleeping for who knows how long. Her head was also pounding. She was definitely going to have a headache later on.

"Vi! Your awake!" Katherine said once she noticed that Viviana was awake. Katherine got up and ran over to her, giving her a big hug.

"Katherine, are you ok?! Where are we?" Viviana asked as she was worried about her best friend.

"We're in Alaric's apartment I believe." Katherine told her. That piqued Viviana's interest. Why would they be in Alaric's apartment? What did he have to do with this?

"The last thing remember was getting hit over then head by something and then waking up here just now. How long have I been out cold?" She asked with fear in her voice. She had a gut feeling she wouldn't like Katherine's answer.

"You have been out for quite a while. But what matters is that you ok Vi. You had me worried." Katherine said hugging Viviana even tighter than she was a bit ago.

A little while later Katherine and Viviana could be seen dancing and drinking some bourbon.

"This dancing and bourbon are making me feel better. Thanks Katherine!" Viviana tells her bestfriend, giving her a big genuine smile. Katherine smiles and continues to dance. That is until she hears a knock on the door and she starts to frown.

Viviana turns around to see who knocked on the door and saw Alaric. "Alaric?" She asked confused.

"Vi be careful. That isn't Alaric." Katherine whispers enough for Viviana to hear her. 

"You mind turning that down?" 'Alaric' asked Katherine. Katherine grabbed the remote and turned the music down. That made me sad, her bestfriend said as Viviana was enjoying the music and dancing.

"Why so grumpy?" Katherine asked the guy who claimed to be Alaric.

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness." the man said.

"Do you want a drink?" Katherine asked being a bit sarcastic but partially meaning it at the same time. It was obvious to Viviana that she didn't like whoever was posing as Alaric.

"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink." The impostor said harshly.

"Come on. It might loosen you up." Katherine said with a giggle. Viviana loved hearing Katherine laugh or giggle.

"Katherine's right. It could help you loosen up. Whoever you are anyway." Viviana said with a small shrug of my shoulders.

"Ohh! Who is this Katerina?" He turned around asking Kat.

"You know you could ask me yourself. I'm not dumb or an idiot, I know how to introduce myself. God this makes me think back to when I met Elijah for some reason." Viviana said with an aggravated tone and a roll of my eyes. She then put her hand on her forehead in annoyance.

When Elijah got mentioned, he turned to face Viviana. "What's you name love?" He asked her.

"Viviana and that all you get to know." She said walking past him and going back to the room she woke up in earlier.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders...the Native Americans." Alaric said to the class as he begun to teach.

Before he could say anything else though, the door open and a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair walked in.

"What about the Vikings?" She said with a smirk. Viviana could tell she had an accent as it was pretty obvious she did.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Alaric said with a big frown. Viviana thought 'He didn't live that far back. He could be wrong, the textbooks could be wrong. Who knows?' 

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject."

"Well Rebekah, you can go sit by Viviana. Viviana raise your hand." Alaric said. Viviana raised her hand and with a smile Rebekah walked over to her and sat down in the next desk over.

"Viviana." Viviana said with a smile, holding out her hand for the girl to shake.

"Rebekah." She said with a smile, grabbing her hand and giving it a shake.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Henrik you called for me?" Viviana asked Henrik as she walked up to her friend and the unknown man standing behind him

"Yes. I want you to meet Mikael..... my father." Henrik said hesitating.

"Wait? You mean Mikael as in Elijah and Rebekah's father Mikael?!" Viviana asked in shock. She had heard of Mikael before from Rebekah and Elijah.

"Yep." Henrik said, legging nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

Viviana looked over Henrik's shoulder to see Mikael looking at her, intrigued. To be honest, for a man in about his forties or so she believes, he was pretty good looking.

Viviana looked back and Henrik and asked "Why did you want me to meet Mikael anyway?" Viviana was curious about it and wanted to know why.

"You'll know eventually." Henrik quickly replied. Viviana just decided to ignore it for the time being. Henrik then gave Viviana a small push towards Mikael which she was hesitate about. 

"Uhhhh.... Hi." She said awkwardly with a small wave. She could feel her face flustering, she was also partially embarrassed. "The name's Viviana....." She quickly finished with. After that, Viviana gave a very nervous laugh. She also had a slightly awkward smile on her face. Viviana also decided to hold out her hand for him to shake.

"Mikael." He said with a devious smile. He then shook her hand.


	2. Truths Revealed

"Go ahead and kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan said in a monotone voice, while Klaus was still holding Stefan's arm in the fire. Stefan was just done with everything at this point.

After that phrase Klaus pulled Stefan's arm out of the fireplace and said "You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus then pushed Stefan and Stefan didn't hesitate to push him back. 

Before either of the two could do anything, Elijah and Damon re-enter the room next to the remaining female servant. They noticed that the servant was carrying a tray.

"Elijah... why haven't you left?" Klaus asked wondering why Elijah was still here.

"Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah said as he pulled the cloth off the tray the servant was holding to reveal two silver daggers lying on it.

"What have you done?" Klaus said with a worried and slightly scared look on his face.

"What have you done? You see, I've learned not to trust vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah said with a serious look on his face. Right after Elijah had finished talking, Kol entered the room.

"Kol." Klaus said with a look that was a mix of fear and shock.

"Long time, brother." Kol responded with a smug smirk.

Klaus then started to back away only for Finn to appear, grab a dagger to stab Klaus' hand with.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus pleaded with his eldest half brother. But Finn stabbed him through the hand anyway. Klaus goes to rush away only to run into Rebekah.

"Rebekah!" Klaus said as she stabbed him in the stomach with a dagger.

"This is for our mother!" Rebekah states as she pulls out the dagger and he falls back into Kol arms. Kol then ends up restraining him.

Elijah turns to look at Damon and Stefan and proceeds to tell them with a smug smile on his face "You're free to go. This is family business." 

Damon and Stefan then got up and headed out of the mansion. Not really wanting to stay there any longer anyways.

Unknown to any of them, there was three figures in the shadows watching everything unfold. As well as waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves.

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Rebekah said picking up a vase and throwing it into a painting that was hanging on the wall.

Looking down, Klaus responded with this "I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Well you're right, none of us will be." Elijah said knowingly.

"You're staying behind." Finn stated it like a know fact.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever." Rebekah said tauntingly to Klaus.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Klaus told them, starting to get angry again.

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah said.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." Klaus shouted, pointing fingers and getting up from where he was sitting

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah told him, trying to spark a bit of fear in his younger brother. All of sudden they hear the door open and turn around. When they turn around, they see Esther walk in. Klaus gasped at seeing his mother alive and in front of them.

"Mother?" Rebekah said in complete shock. She thought her mother was dead, considering Klaus had killed her.

Esther walked past all of her children and right up to Klaus, who was avoiding looking at her. "Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?" Esther asked in a confident and firm voice.

"You're here to kill me." Klaus stated with tears in his eyes.

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again." Esther explained to Klaus and the rest of her children who where still in shock by her appearance.

Just then Mikael decided to step out of the shadows. "And what family would be complete without the father?" Mikael said looking all smug like.

"Father?!" Rebekah practically yelled. From what she knew, he was dead.

"But... But... I KILLED YOU!!!" Klaus said in shock seeing Mikael alive when he swore he killed him. "HOW!?"

"I had a bit of help." Mikael simply stated.

"Who would help you?" Rebekah retorted at her father. "Because no one, from my knowledge, likes you at all. And let alone would be willing to help you."

"Well then you would be shock at what you don't know, dear daughter." Mikael told Rebekah, walking off and out of the Mikaelson Mansion before they could do anything else. After Mikael got out of the mansion, he vamp-sped off to the location he was currently hiding at with Henrik and Katherine.

Mikael decided he would confront his former wife later that night about her being alive and why she gave Freya away to Dahlia.


	3. A Family Reunion

Later that night Mikael went back to the mansion, demanding to talk to Esther. The siblings were, of course, refusing and hesitant to let him into their home. But Mikael being who he is pushed his way through and eventually found Esther in one of the rooms.

"Esther. We need to talk." Mikael said in an irritable tone of voice, directed at his former wife. He was irritated and angry because Esther lied about Freya being dead. Freya, after all, was his favorite child before her supposed death.

"Why Mikael?" Esther asked. She was curious to why Mikael wanted to talk to her. She hasn't talked to him since he made her bound Klaus' wolf side after finding out about Esther infidelity.

"About how you are alive as well as why you gave Freya away to your sister." Mikael said with his arms crossed. After Mikael said that Esther expression turn into one of absolute horror. She vowed to never let Mikael find out the truth.

"H-how did you find out about that?" Esther said, stuttering slightly.

"I have my ways. Ways that I plan not to tell you about Esther." Mikael said simply. "Now tell me why you gave Freya away. Don't make me have to force it out of you because honestly I don't want to have to do that." Esther knew that Mikael would indeed carry out his threat. It also appear that Mikael had a very small speck of caring about his former wife.

"I had no choice Mikael! I was barren before we had Freya. My sister gave me her fertility so we could have kids in exchange for every firstborn that came from my children and their children and so on. So when Freya tapped into her powers, Dahlia came for her. You were away when it happened. I couldn't tell you the truth or let you find out, so I lied and said Freya died of the plague." Esther explained to Mikael while looking down, ashamed of herself, which was rare.

Mikael was thankful that Esther complied with his request for her to tell him the truth. He was thankful he didn't physically force it out of Esther. Though he would have done it had it come down to that point.

"But why? You could have just broke the deal and kept Freya." Mikael pointed out.

"You don't think I tried! I did and she threatened to take Finn as well as Elijah after he was born and then the rest of the children we would have in the future. So I gave her Freya. " Esther explained. "I think this has been enough for one night. Please leave Mikael." Esther said.

Mikael then left, not knowing that Henrik had followed him and was hiding in the shadows. After Mikael left Esther summoned Finn to the room. 

"Your father is gone now Finn. You can come in." Esther said while she started to burn some sage.

"So are we still going through with the plan mother?" Finn asked to make sure.

"Yes. We are going through with the plan of killing you and your siblings. I'll be linking you all together tomorrow night at the ball." Esther explained to her eldest son.

Unknown to them Henrik heard everything while hiding in the shadows. Once Esther and Finn finished talking he left the mansion.

After he got back to the location he was hiding at, he told Mikael about Esther's plan to kill the siblings and that Finn was in on it. So Mikael called up his children, excluding Finn, and asked them to meet up with him, that is was a life or dead situation for them. The siblings did of course hesitate but did agree to meet up.

"So what is this life or death situation you wanted to talk to use about father?" Elijah asked Mikael, not exactly happy being around his father.

"Well before we talk about that I want you to meet someone." Mikael said with barely any emotion as Henrik walked in with Katherine on his arm.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked Henrik, not knowing who he actually was.

"My names Henry." He said with big smile and before anyone noticed, Henrik punched Klaus right in the face, knocking him down "That's for seducing and tricking my girlfriend in the past. Now, we're cool!"

Everyone looked at "Henry" with shock on his face. Like why did he punch Klaus? What girlfriend is he talking about? 

"What girlfriend?" Rebekah asked as Klaus got up, holding his cheek in slight pain.

"Katherine. If you haven'y noticed her already. I know that Klaus wanted to sacrifice her to break his curse. And because of him tricking her, she wanted to kill herself and did. But if she didn't I would have never met my mate." Henrik explained to his siblings.

"Who are you really?" Elijah asked, not believing the "Henry" facade anymore.

Henrik smiled and turned to face Mikael, saying "Father, do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Father!" Kol nearly screamed at the top of his lungs. "What do you mean father!?"

"I'm kinda hurt you don't recognize your own little brother." Henrik said. He was only 13 when he was mauled to death. He only looked and was 6 years older than when he was killed.

"It can't be. It's impossible... Henrik?" Rebekah said, tears starting to form in her baby blue eyes.

Henrik walked up to Rebekah, putting his hand on her cheek and said with a smile "Yes Bex, its me." Rebekah then engulfed Henrik in a hug, crying in the process.

"How are you so sure its actually him Bekah?" Kol asked, not fully convinced that it was Henrik.

"Take a close look at him brothers." Rebekah said wiping the tears of her face. Kol, Elijah, and Klaus took a close look at him. Klaus them walked up to Henrik and hugged him, tears forming in his eyes.

Kol and Elijah looked at each other than at Klaus and Henrik. If Klaus believed him then it must be true. No one can lie and trick Klaus. So Kol and Elijah went up to the two and hugged Henrik. Rebekah decided to join in and it became one big group hug.

All of them, then heard the clearing of Mikael's throat. "We have bigger problems at hand here." Mikael said.

Henrik then broke up the hug and brushed himself off. "Oh yea, um mother, Esther, wants to kill all of you and Finn is helping her. Don't dagger him again though, he doesn't know that we know." Henrik simply blurted out to his older siblings "Also father does have more news to share but that can wait for another time."

The Originals looked at Henrik confused but shrugged it off for the time being because obviously they weren't going to find out tonight."

"Oh before we leave we might as well give you this." Rebekah said handing Henrik something that looked like and invitation. "We are handing and mailing out the rest tomorrow."

Henrik opened the envelope and pulled out the invitation.

"Find yourselves some dates." Rebekah said before she and the rest of the siblings turned around and left to go back to the mansion.

Henrik already knew he was going to bring Katherine. Katherine knew that as well. Henrik told Mikael he would come back in a few minutes because he needed to go make a phone call.

Henrik's plan was to call Viviana and convince her to be Mikael's date to the Mikaelson Ball. After a lot of arguing and convincing, Viviana finally agreed to be Mikael's date.

Henrik then hung up and walked back to were Mikael was, sitting on the couch. "You have a date to the ball now father." Henrik told him.

"What? Who?" Mikael asked.

"Viviana." Henrik said with a smile. He then bid Mikael a goodnight and headed upstairs to go to bed. As Henrik was walking away, Mikael was smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was a lot of writing but I hope you enjoy it. I look forward to writing the next chapter, as the Mikaelson Ball is one of my favorite events in TVD and I have big plans for it.


	4. Dangerous Liaisons

It had been a busy day for Viviana so far. She had gone shopping with with Katherine and Henrik so they could get outfits for the Mikaelson Ball. Katherine had stayed with Viviana after Henrik dropped her off, so her and Viviana could get ready together and Katherine could help Viviana with her makeup and more. I had taken a few hours for the two to get ready. Taking showers, doing hair and makeup, getting the dresses on, gossiping; usual girl things. It was about six-thirty when they where ready. Viviana was wearing a floor length pink dress that had white flowers on it with white heels and had her hair curled and up in a elegant bun. Katherine was wearing a black dress that had a slit in it with black heels as well and had her usually wavy hair, curled and half up-half down.

Just as the girls, were adding the last few finish touches to their outfits and everything, there was a knock coming from the front door down stairs. Before either of them could even leave Viviana's bedroom; Viviana's mother, Arielle, yelled from downstairs "I got it girls!"

After that, they heard the door open and multitude of voices. Viviana turned to look at Katherine, who had a knowing look on her face. Katherine then gave her a nod. Katherine and Viviana booth left the room after turning off the lights. When they were nearly to the top of the stair case Katherine spoke "Wait here Vi. I want you to be able to make a grand entrance, so I'll head down first then you can follow. Alright?"

"Alright." Viviana said, giving Katherine a bright smile. Viviana then saw Katherine walk towards the top of the stairs while giving her two thumbs up. Katherine returned the gesture with a smile and turned around as she was about to walk down the stairs. After a few seconds, Viviana could hear Henrik in shock about how beautiful his girlfriend looked for the ball.

After a minute or two, Viviana walked forward; figuring that everyone would be waiting for her to come down by now. She walked towards the steps and slowly started to walk down. At first, she kept her head down not wanting to look at anyone. But then she decided she'd have look at them to not make it awkward anyways, so she raised her head up and gave everyone a smile.

They all stared at her in awe, especially Mikael, considering her was her date to the ball. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Viviana was engulfed into a hug by Caroline; whom Viviana had just noticed was standing among the others. Katherine and Henrik then walked over and joined the hug.

Viviana could feel Caroline tense up because of Katherine being here and in close proximity. But she guess Caroline was trying to ignore it for her sake. Viviana hugged them all back and about a minute later, everyone let go. Arielle then walked up to the four and asked "Is it okay if I get a few pictures of you all before you go?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Viviana spoke up "Of course mom!"

Viviana then dragged the three to a space-ish area in livingroom, which was a good place for pictures. Proof of the statement was that there was an abundance of photos of Viviana opening birthday and Christmas presents in that specific spot on the wall. Arielle took quite a few photos before letting the group get on their way to the ball.

Viviana walked up to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying "Bye mom. I love you."

"I love you too mon chéri." Arielle sad, giving her daughter a smile before they walked out the door.

Once they were all outside, Viviana turned to face the group of four in front of her. "I'm so excited guys! This ball is gonna be so fun and I bet there'll be great food as well." Viviana said; getting determined, star sparkling look in her eye as she mentioned food. Everyone lightly chuckled at what Viviana said. Viviana then spoke again "Also Care, what are you doing here?" Viviana had not expected Caroline to show up at her house. She only expected to see Henrik, Katherine, and Mikael.

"I wanted to head to the dance with you. I don't have a date after all, so I figured why not?" Caroline explained, shrugging at the end of her sentence. "Also I expected Henrik to be here... as well as Katherine. But why is Mikael here? I thought Klaus had killed him."

"Klaus thought he had killed Mikael but me and Katherine devised a ploy that kept Mikael alive. Klaus may know now and be fuming but it's to be expected." Henrik explained to the blonde beauty known as Caroline Forbes. "Also Mikael is Viviana's date Caroline."

After hearing that last bit, Caroline's mouth dropped in shock. Because why would Viviana being going to the ball with someone like Mikael? She knew she'd have to deal with it though, so she shook it off for the time being.

"Also guys," Henrik started to say, "look behind you."

Everyone, excluding Mikael, turned around to see a black limo. "You did this Henrik?" Viviana asked, receiving a nod of confirmation form the brunette boy. "Thank you so much." Viviana then grabbed Katherine and Caroline's hands and dragged them towards the limo and the three of the got in. Henrik just stood there chuckling while Mikael playfully rolled his eyes, before the two worked over to the limo and got in themselves. 

They were finally on their way to the Mikaelson ball.

Since Mystic Falls was that bug, they had arrived within ten to fifteen minutes. Henrik along with Mikael had been the first to get out of the limo. Henrik had offered his hand to Katherine when she got out and did the same with Caroline. Meanwhile, Mikael offered his hand to Viviana when she got out of the limo.

Viviana linked her arm with Mikael's after she had gotten out of the limo. Henrik offered his arm to Katherine, who gladly link her arm with his. Since Caroline didn't have a date, he offered his other arm to her. Caroline looked at him in shock and gratitude and linked her left arm with Henrik's right arm.

They then walked towards the door and inside. Once they we're inside, Viviana unlinked her arm from Mikael's and turned to face him. "I'm gonna go get food, so I'll be back in a little bit." Mikael gave her a small nod and Viviana rushed off towards the refreshment table, but not before bumping into someone.

Viviana was about to apologize until she saw that it was Carol Lockwood, Tyler's mother and unfortunately Edmond's grandmother. Viviana and Carol had a very bad relationship that spawned from the fact that Tyler got Viviana pregnant when they were fourteen years old.

"Carol." Viviana grimaced. She hated Carol just as much as Carol hated her. Basically all the Lockwood's, excluding Mason since he didn't really know Viviana much, hate Viviana. Viviana didn't even notice Damon was standing next to Carol or talking to her before Viviana unfortunately bumped into her. As Viviana walked away and towards the food table in the peripheral vision of the mayor, she but her hand behind her back and gave Carol the bird. Unbeknownst to Carol, Viviana had a victorious smirk on her face in that moment.

Soon enough Viviana arrived at the food table, but before she could grab anything Henrik grabbed her hand and started dragging her away from the table. "Henrik, what in the ever loving hell, are you doing?!"

"I want you to meet my brothers Viviana." Henrik said, giving a big smile as her turned around to face her.

"Wha... But I'm hungry, I want food! Also I've already met your brother Henrik. You know that!" Viviana explained to the 17 year old brunette boy that was currently dragging her farther and farther away from the beloved food table.

Henrik stopped dragging her but still held onto her hand as her complete turned around. He looked her straight in the eye and said "You've meet Klaus and Elijah. But I have two other brother, Finn and Kol."

"You have two more brothers?! Just how big is your family?!" Viviana asked in shock, nearly screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Henrik put his free hand behind is head and had a slightly nervous look on his face "Uuuhhh... there's me; my brothers Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Klaus; my sister Rebekah, and my parents Mikael and Esther. Which is a total of eight."

Viviana was still in shock, though slightly. She had also given up trying to get back to the food table as she knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. It was then that Henrik had let go of her hand. It wasn't long before Viviana saw two men, who she'd definitely say we extremely gorgeous. The man who look like he was the older one had brown hair and hazel green eyes while the younger one had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Once they were in front of the two men, Henrik formally introduced Viviana to them and them to Viviana. "Viviana these are my older brother, Finn" Henrik spoke while gesturing to the hazel green eyed brunette "and Kol." Gesturing to the brown eyes brunette.

Kol took Viviana's hand in his own as he bowed. He then planted a kiss on her hand, which made Viviana nearly turn red as a tomato. "Nice to meet you darling." Kol spoke, while winking at Viviana. After that, Viviana proceeded to turn even more red, which made the younger Original smirk.

Finn then walked up to Viviana, bowed, and also planted a kiss upon her hand. Viviana was probably blood red by now. She turned to face Henrik but he had disappeared by then. Viviana silently swore to herself to get him for this late. On the other hand, Viviana was curious as to why she was so nervous around Finn and Kol.

The three talked for a while, the Finn got up and went who knows where at this point. Viviana then noticed that Kol was no longer sitting next to her either. She then heard Elijah speak "Uh, if everyone could gather, please."

Viviana proceed to get up and closer to the stairs, where all the Mikaelson's could be seen gathering. Viviana then looked up to see an older blonde woman, presumably the mother of the Mikaelson's, walk down the staircase from upstairs. Elijah then spoke again "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

The Mikaelson's then disperse, so they can find dance partners. Before anyone else could get to Viviana, Kol had gotten to her first. "May I ask you to dance with me darling?" Kol asked, as he offered Viviana his hand.

Blushing at his words again, Viviana nodded and put her hand in his before being whisked into the starting position for the dance. While waltzing, Viviana was silently and Kol wanted to break that silence. So he decided to speak up "May I say, you look ravishing in the dress darling."

Viviana could feel her heart skip a beat when he said that but she decided to ignore it and reply to Kol's compliment "Thanks," Viviana gave him a genuine smile "you don't look too bad yourself Mikaelson."

Kol took her compliment towards him as a competition to see who could get the last compliment, especially when she called him Mikaelson "Well love, your the most stunning woman I've ever met and I've met lots of women."

Viviana could sense a challenge coming on and decided to try and twist it a bit "Well you may be handsome, but I'm sure I've seen better." Viviana smirked after saying this, thinking she got the upper hand.

"Well darling, I'd love to continue this conversation but I must twirl you onto your next partner." And with that said, Kol twirled her and she landed on someone chest, not know who's chest it was.

She then looked up and saw that it was Finn. She smiled, cause at least it was a person she was acquainted with and not some random stranger. Viviana could tell Finn didn't talk much, considering the fact that he was silent the whole time they were dancing. After a few more rounds of twirl and dance, as Viviana called it, the waltz was over.

Viviana saw this as her chance to make a run towards the refreshments table. She was almost there but she felt someone grab her arm and twirl her into their chest. By this point, Viviana was tired of being twirled into someones chest. But also by this point, she was able to tell it was a Mikaelson. The reason being, all the Mikaelson boys she danced with during the waltz; Kol, Finn, Mikael, Elijah, and Klaus; all twirled her into someone's chest.

She looked up and saw Klaus "Called it, it's a Mikaelson. Hey Klaus."

"Hey love, nice to see you again." Klaus smirked, which caused Viviana to roll her eyes in a playful.

"More like you forcefully twirled me into you chest." Viviana said, laughing. "I was kinda on a mission before you grabbed my arm ya know."

"And what is this said mission love?" Klaus asked, inquisitively.

"Successfully getting to the refreshments table without being interrupted." Viviana answered him, with lightly chuckling. "The first time I tried Henrik grabbed me and dragged me off to meet Finn and Kol. And the second time, YOU grabbed me and twirled me into yourself."

"Well then love, I'll let you get back to your adventure towards the refreshment table. Enjoy your food." Klaus told Viviana, before bidding her goodbye and walking away. At this point, the ball was long over and nearly everyone had left, so Viviana picked up the bottom of her dress, just enough to reveal the lower half of her legs, then took off both of her white heels. She had been in those heels for at least two hours and her feet were starting to hurt as she didn't wear heels off.

Once they were off, Viviana still held onto the bottom of her dress and started running barefoot towards the refreshments table to get food. Once she was at the table, she picked up a pastries after dropping the bottom of her dress back on the floor. She then began to eat it and was able to eat in silence for a minute before she heard "Well hello love."

Viviana turned around, pastry in hand, to see Kol with a big smirk on his face. Viviana quickly finished eating her pastry, swallowed it, and then spoke "What do you want Kol? To try and woo me again?"

"Well preferably yes, especially if that's what you want;" Kol began to say in a flirtatious tone. Viviana's face flushed at this. "But it up to you darling."

Viviana walked up to Kol and looked him right in the eye and said "Try me."

Kol took this as a yes to try and woo her, but before he could do anything, Viviana spoke again. "But you have to do it will drinking mimosas with me." Viviana smirked, thinking this challenge would make it harder for Kol. But also, she was basically saying 'try to fucking woo me already, I want you to do it'.

After a quite a few mimosa's and a half an hour of Kol trying to woo Viviana, with shockingly no interruptions from anyone at all, Viviana set her mimosa down on the table. She then grabbed Kol's mimosa and threw it on the floor, with the sound of glass breaking being heard. But Viviana didn't care. She then grabbed Finn's face and kiss him, hard.

After a few minutes of lightly making out with Kol in front of the refreshment table, Viviana moved her mouth away from Kol's so they could breathe as well as speak. "Asserting dominance I see. I didn't expect that darling but definitely some I liked." Kol said, in a flirtatious tone yet again. He then leaned in and whispered in her ear and said "And I would love to do it again love."

Viviana turned red again but not as much as before because she agreed with him. "First though Kol lets head upstairs first. Wouldn't want to scar your siblings by them seeing you getting hot and heavy with me." Viviana said, in a tone just as flirtatious as Kol's.

Viviana then grabbed Kol's hand and walked over to the staircase and dragging him up the staircase with her. Once they were upstairs, Viviana took the headband that had been in her hair since her and Katherine finished getting ready for the ball, and threw it on the ground. She then walked back up to Kol and whispered something in his ear like he did with her early. Whatever she said must of put him more in the mood as within a few seconds Kol had Viviana pinned against the wall.

Viviana and Kol then grabbed each others faces and began to kiss one another. Viviana then felt Kol's tongue brush against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. And entrance she granted him as she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues pressed against one another in an open-mouthed kiss. Viviana felt herself getting hotter and wanting more, so she took one hand off of Kol's face and use her wolf strength to rip off most of the bottom half of her dress off.

She then put her free hand back upon Kol's face while she jumped and wrapped her legs around Kol's waist. With each second, Viviana grew hotter and wanted more, to the point where she let go of Kol's face as he continued to hold onto hers. Viviana then grabbed the jacket of his tux and ripped it in half. Kol then broke their make out session and asked "Would it help if I took off my shirt as well darling?"

When Kol called her darling, it turned her on even more, it just sound so flirtatious when it rolled off his tongue. "Yes!" Viviana moaned "But I want to do it!"

Kol then moved forward so the wall supported Viviana more as she took off his shirt. She unbuttoned his short until it was about half down. But since she want this to get done faster, she just gave up and ripped the shirted. Kol the shook his arms, letting the twos haves if his tux shirt, fall to the ground.

After that Kol kissed Viviana once again and their tongues danced together in a blissful suit of passion.

Kol then vamp-speed them to the bedroom as they continued to make out. From there on, they both gave into the sexual pleasures they had been feeling that night.


End file.
